


Stay

by aphrodite_mine



Series: snow, like a blanket [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Ace Beth Week, F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kensie_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensie_leigh/gifts).



"Stay."

Elizabeth Childs paused, turned, and raised an eyebrow to her genetic identical, still visible in the hazy light through the windows. “Or else…?”

The frown that passed over Rachel’s face was almost imperceptible, but Beth had been a detective. In another life. “Stay here where you won’t freeze or slip to your death on the ice.” The winter storm outside had caused the power to shut off, leaving their meeting at an awkward resolution.

"How adorable. You’re worried about me."

Rachel blinked, revealing nothing. “Your well-being does concern me, Elizabeth.” Her look oozed calculation, a million thoughts behind those dark eyes. “Anything you need, I can have someone fetch for you.”

Beth licked her lips. “Someone more expendable, you mean?” She stepped closer, teasing Rachel with proximity. 

Rachel shot her a look — pity, and something else. Something Beth couldn’t quite read. “Someone who bears a less incriminating face. I’d rather keep you close.” Having said the words, Rachel must have realized the invitation to pile on meaning and shuttered her expression. “Another body may be useful for warmth.”

Beth’s laugh rang out, strange and loud, in the snow-insulated apartment. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Duncan.”


End file.
